


Lure

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [79]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Two Unseelie brothers live alone.Until one day





	

They had decided long ago that Techie was the one who was better suited to play the lure. Armitage had tried a few times but it had never worked out. Techie however had proven perfect for it.

He was softer than Armitage and the men who saw him and approached always seemed attracted to that. They always thought such filthy things while looking at him; it was easy to guide them back to the cottage and allow his brother Armitage to kill them. Their flesh was eaten and their bones were used for charms. It was how the two Unseelie lived for centuries.

This morning Techie knelt over a pile of scattered firewood, doing his best to appear put out and unable to help himself. "Oh! However am I going to get this home?!"

"Do you need help?"

He struggled to hide his smile as he looked up, watching as the blonde man approached him. "I need to get this home for my brother to cook tonight..." Techie began. He blinked when the other immediately started to collect the wood without a second thought. "I..."

"I'll carry this! You just show me where home is okay?" The man stood up, holding the wood across the shoulders easily, smiling at him. "My name is Matt. I didn't think anyone lived out here. Some of the locals said this place was haunted or something."

Techie blinked but nodded a little, showing the way. He allowed the man to speak to him as they went, focusing on hearing his inner thoughts and desires. This was when mortals showed how disgusting they were. They were always thinking about pushing him against a tree and mounting him, running their hands over his body and doing unspeakable things and..!

Matt was thinking about how pretty the trees around them looked.

"You are not from here?" Techie asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I usually wander. I've been trying to find a place to settle down in though. I just haven't found the right place."

He felt the honesty washing over him from the mortal and he hummed, finding it to be a foreign and pleasant experience to be sure. He perked up once the cottage came into view, glancing over to see what Matt would do now.

"Where should I put this?" He nodded when the odd looking redhead pointed to a spot and he moved to set his load down. He stood up, looking over the cottage with a frown. "You live here with your brother?"

"Yes."

"This place could use some repair work. Do you want me to help?"

His eyes widened at the kind offer. This man was so honest and kind. Not once had a bad thought crossed his mind and heart. So many mortals had thought and done wicked things. This one only had a faint rage buried deep inside, controlled and mellow.

He caught sight of the shadow just in time to call out, leaping forward to push Matt away. "Brother, no!"

Matt yelped and fell over his feet, landing on the ground. He blinked and looked up, watching as the man he had been talking to changed, twisting horns growing from his head as his fingers elongated and sharpened into black claws. "What..?"

"Brother!" a second similar figure hissed. Sharp teeth were flashed and a claw was pointed at Matt. "He is our meal, yes?" he demanded.

"No! Not this one, Armitage! He is different!"

"Mortals are all the same! Tender and sweet to eat! Why do you do this now?" Armitage demanded.

"Brother..." Techie stopped and looked back when Matt cleared his throat. His brother turned to glare at the mortal, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you still need me to do those repairs?" Matt asked.

Armitage blinked and looked back at his little brother in wonder.


End file.
